mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Matsu
thumb|La estatua más grande de MatsuMatsu (Chino tradicional: 媽祖; Chino simplificado: 妈祖) es la diosa patrona china que protege a los navegantes, como pescadores y marineros. Su adoración comenzó en la dinastía Song. Matsu es ampliamente adorada en las regiones costeras de China, especialmente en Zhejiang, Fujian, Guangdong, Tianjin y Hainan. También es adorada en Taiwán y otros lugares del este o sudeste asiático. Su lugar de nacimiento fue Meizhou (湄州) en el condado de Putián (莆田縣)Duyvendak, J.J.L. (1938). "The True Dates of the Chinese Maritime Expeditions in the Early Fifteenth Century". T'oung Pao 34 (5): 341–413. doi:10.1163/156853238X00171. JSTOR 4527170. pp.344, provincia de Fujian. Nació en el año 960. Su familia tenía el apellido Lin (林). Ella se llamaba Lin Moniang (Chino: 林默娘). Murió el 4 de octubre de 987. Tras su muerte, fue recordada como la joven del traje rojo que siempre vagaría por los mares. Nombres Nombres populares * Mazu (媽祖).Judith Magee Boltz, "In Homage to T'ien-fei", Journal of the American Oriental Society, Vol. 106, No. 1, Sinological Studies, pp. 211–232.Lee Irwin, "The Great Goddesses of China", Asian Folklore Studies, Vol. 49, No. 1 (1990), pp. 53–68., 62-63. Significa literalmente "Madre-ancestro". * Mazupo (媽祖婆). Es popularmente conocida por este nombre en Fujian. Significa "Abuela", pero no se sabe por qué se le llama así a pesar de morir con 28 años. A veces se puede encontrar como Ma-Tso-Po * Tianhou (天后). Significa literalmente "Emperatriz del Cielo". * Tianfei (天妃). Literalmente significa "Princesa celestial"Dreyer, Edward L. (2007). Zheng He: China and the Oceans in the Early Ming Dynasty, 1405–1433. New York: Pearson Longman. ISBN 9780321084439. pp. 148 o "Consorte celestial" * Tianshang Shengmu (天上聖母) o Tianhou Shengmu (天后聖母), significando ambas "Santa Madre Celestial". Títulos oficiales * Linghui Furen (靈惠夫人). Otorgado en 1156. * Linghui Fei (靈惠妃). Otorgado en 1192. * Huguo Mingzhu Tianfei (護國明著天妃). Otorgado en 1281. * Zhaoxiao Chunzheng Fuji Ganying Shengfei (昭孝純正孚濟感應聖妃). Otorgado durante el reinado de Zhū Yuánzhāng. Persona thumb|Estatua de Matsu en el parque Kinmen Matsu, Quemoy Según la leyenda, Lin Moniang nació el 23 de marzo de 960 durante la dinastía Song como la séptima hija de Lin Yuan (林愿) en la isla Meizhou, Fujian. No lloró cuando nació, por lo que se le dio el nombre con el significado "Chica silenciosa". Aunque empezó a nadar relativamente tarde a los 15 años, se convirtió rápidamente en una excelente nadadora. Llevaba trajes rojos mientras estaba en la costa para guiar a los barcos de pesca, incluso cuando el tiempo era violento y peligroso. El padre y los hermanos de Lin Moniang eran pescadores. Un día, surgió un terrible tifón mientras estaban en el mar y el resto de la familia temía que hubieran muerto. En medio de la tormenta, según la versión de la leyenda, ella cayó en trance mientras rezaba por las vidas de su padre y hermanos, soñó con estos mientras dormía o tejía en el telar. En ambas versiones, su padre y hermanos se estaban ahogando pero la madre de Moniang la descubrió durmiendo e intentó despertarla. Esto distrajo a Moniang e hizo que soltara a su hermano, quien terminó ahogándose. Por lo tanto, el padre de Moniang volvió vivo y le dijo a los aldeanos que había ocurrido un milagroComo se muestra en los murales de Fengtin en la provincia de Fujian, registrado en Ruitenbeek, p. 316. Otras versiones de la historia narran como tres de los cuatro hermanos volvieron y el cuarto siendo revivido (sin mencionar al padre). thumb|Templo de Matsu, Nangan. Hay al menos dos versiones de la muerte de Lin Moniang. En una versión, murió en el 987 a los 28 años, cuando escaló sola una montaña y voló al Cielo convirtiéndose en una diosa. Otra versión de la leyenda dice que murió de cansancio a los 16 años tras nadar muy lejos en el océano tratando de encontrar a su padre perdido, llegando su cadáver a la isla Nankan de las islas Matsu. thumb|Tumba de Matsu en Villa Matsu, Nangan, Lienchiang. Matsu suele representarse con dos generales guardianes conocidos como "Ojo de Mil Millas" (千里眼, Qianli Yan) y "Oreja Con-el-viento" (順風耳 Shunfeng Er). Aunque su iconografía puede variar, ambos suelen representarse como demonios; el primero era rojo con dos cuernos y dos ojos de zafiro amarillo, mientras que el segundo es verde con un cuerno y dos ojos de rubí. Se dice que eran dos demonios que había conquistado Matsu. Ambos estaban enamorados de ella, pero ella dijo que se casaría con el que la derrotara. Usando sus habilidades de artes marciales, Matsu los derrotó y se convirtieron en sus amigosKlaas Ruitenbeek, "Mazu, the Patroness of Sailors, in Chinese Pictorial Art", Artibus Asiae, Vol. 58, No. 3/4 (1999), pp. 281–329. La propia Matsu suele representarse llevando una túnica roja en las pinturas o murales, pero en las esculturas siempre está vestida con túnicas adornadas con joyas de una emperatriz, ya sea sosteniendo una tablilla ceremonial o un cetro Ruyi mientras viste el reconocible gorro plano imperial con perlas colgantes por delante y por detrás. Con el tiempo, las religiones del Budismo y Taoismo tomaron deidades el uno del otro para atraer fieles a sus templos. Para justificar la presencia de Matsu en los templos budistas, se hicieron circular leyendas afirmando que los padres de Matsu rezaron a Guan Yin por un hijo, pero este les respondió con el nacimiento de otra hija. Se creía que Matsu era la reencarnación de Guanyin en la tierra, y que ella era especialmente devota cuando niña. Como resultado, Matsu es reconocida y respetada tanto en los panteones taoistas como budistas, mientras algunos budistas creen que Matsu es una de las manifestaciones de Guanyin. Lin Moniang (2000), una serie de televisión fujianesa, es una dramatización de la vida de Matsu como mortal. Diosa Entre 1119 y 1126, Lu Yundi (路允迪) se encontró en una peligrosa tormenta mientras viajaba a Corea. Se dice que su espíritu descendió al mástil y lo salvó. Desde entonces, el emperador concedió el nombre "shunqimiao" (順濟廟) a si templo a petición de Lu Yundi. Culto Comenzando por Fujian, su culto se extendió por las provincias costeras vecinas de Zhejiang y Guangdong, y de ahí a todas las zonas costeras de la China continental. Con la emigración y, especialmente, con la diáspora china en los siglos XIX y XX, se extendió a Taiwán, Vietnam, Ryukyu, Japón y el sudeste asiático; la función de Matsu como patorna de los mares aseguró que los inmigrantes recién llegados le erigieran templos en primer lugar para agradecerle el haber llegado seguros. En la actualidad, su culto se encuentra en países con poblaciones considerables de estas regiones. En total, hay 1500 templos de Matsu en 26 países del mundo. China continental thumb|Templo de Matsu (Tin Hau), Nansha, Guangzhou, China Aparte de Fujian, hay más de 40 templos dedicados a Matsu en Guangdong y Hainan, y más de 30 en Jiangsu y Zhejiang. En el norte de CHina, hay grandes templos de Matsu en Tianjin, Weihai, Yingkou, Qinhuangdao, Qingdao, las islas Changdao (también llamadas "islas templo) y Penglai. Tianjin Construido en el 1326 (Dinastía Yuan), el templo de Matsu en Tianjin es el templo más al norte del Matsuismo en la China continental. Conocido localmente como el "Palacio del Niangniang (Reina)", se sitúa en el actual distrito Nankai, parte del vecindario de la "Calle cultural de la antigua Tianjin" (Guwenhua Jie), siendo el principal destino turistico de Tianjin y uno de los principales de China. El templo y otros edificios anexos están construidos en una zona de 5280 m2. El templo de Matsu de Tianjin se convirtió en uno de los principales centros taoistas en la década de 1950. Ningbo Los hombres fujianeses del siglo XII construyeron un templo en honor a Matsu en la ciudad de Ningbo, alrededor de la muralla cerca de la costa. En 1848, la última vez que fue reconstruido fue en 1680. (Original from Harvard University) Nanjing thumb|Tian Fei Gong, Nanjing En Nanjing, el emperador Yongle construyó el Palacio TIan Fei (南京天妃宫, Nanjing Tian Fei Gong) durante la dinastía Ming a instancias del almirante Zheng He tras su vuelta de su primera expedición. Antes y después de cada expedición, Zheng He rendiría culto en el templo y pediría la protección de Matsu. Dado que era un templo estatal construido por el emperador, era el más grande y disfrutaba del mayor prestigio de todos los templos Matsu en el país. El templo contiene una estela en una tortuga con la inscripción del emperador Yongle. El templo fue ampliamente destruido por los bombardeos japoneses en 1937, pero estuvo siendo reconstruido a comienzos del siglo XXI por el 600º aniversario de las expediciones de Zheng He. Existe un templo de Matsu más pequeño en los Astilleros de Barcos del Tesoro, situado en el astillero Longjiang donde se construyeron los barcos de Zheng He. Shanghai En Shanghai, hubo históricamente tres templos principales de Tian Hou. Durante la dinastía Qing, era costumbre para los diplomáticos que salían al mar el rendir culto en el Palacio Tian Hou en la antigua ciudad. Todos fueron destruidos. El último, en las orillas del río Wusong, fue resituado en Songjiang. Este templo está dedicada a "Matsu del río Huangpu". El templo ciudad de Dios en la antigua ciudad también está parcialmente dedicado a Matsu. Fujian En Putián, el lugar legendario de nacimiento de Matsu, hay cientos de templos dedicados a la diosa, incluyendo unos 30 solo en las islas Meizhou. En el resto de Fujian hay unos 70 templos dedicados a Matsu, mayoritariamente concentrados en zonas costeras. El Templo de la Emperatriz Celestial-Templo ancestral Meizhou (天后宮湄洲祖廟) está en su isla nativa, Meizhou. La isla Meizhou se considera la "Meca Oriental". Australia Australia tiene dos templos de Matsu, uno den Sídney y otro en Melbourne.'Heavenly Queen Temple', Only Melbourne, retrieved 2011-11-11, http://www.onlymelbourne.com.au/melbourne_details.php?id=17846 Hong Kong thumb|Templo de Tin Hau en Sai Kung, Hong Kong. Tin Hau es la transliteración inglesa basada en el nombre común cantonés de Matsu. Hay más de 90 templos de Tin Hau en Hong Kong, algunas también adorando a otras deidades importantes. El templo en la zona Tin Hau, al este del Parque Victoria en los distritos orientales, en la isla Hong Kong, ha dado su nombre a la estación de metro que la sirve. El templo de Tin Hau es uno de los monumentos declarados de Hong Kong. Debido a su importancia histórica, muchos templos de Tin Hau se consideran edificios históricos.List of Graded Historic Buildings in Hong Kong (as at 6 January 2007), by the Antiquities and Monuments Office, Hong Kong. Japón El templo de Matsu de Yokohama (japonés: 横浜媽祖廟) se construyó en el 2006. El templo de Matsu de Tokio abrio en 2013. Macao Macao tiene tres templos de Tin Hau (en Coloane, la península de Macao y Taipa). Se cree que el nombre Macao deriva del templo de A-má (媽閣廟, Cantonés: Jyutping: Maa1 Gok3 Miu6, pronunciación local: Maa5 Gok3 Miu6 o Maa5 Gok3 Miu5), un punto de referencia aún existente construido en 1448 y dedicado a la diosa Matsu. Malasia thumb|Estatua en el templo Thean Hou, Kuala Lumpur Malasia tiene una larga tradición de religión taoista desde que los chinos del sur de CHina se asentaron en la región del sudeste asiático. EL famoso templo de Thean Hou (Chino:馬来西亚吉隆坡天后宫) situado en Kuala Lumpur, capital de Malasia, es un famoso destino turístico. Por el país se encuentran muchos otros templos y estatuas. Cada año, se celebra el Festival de los Nueve Dioses Emperadores, especialmente en Penang, mientras que el cumpleaños de Matsu se celebra en todo el país. Recientemente, el líder y pueblo de Sabah inició oficialmente la construcción de la estatua de Matsu más grande del mundo en la zona más al norte de Borneo en Kudat. La estatua alcanzaría una altura de 10 pisos y atraería a millones de turistas al país anualmente. Sin embargo, este proyecto fue cancelado por las protestas de unos musulmanes en Sabah y alguna interferencia política. En Kampung Tok'kong, un pueblo aislado lejos de Kota Bharu, Kelantan, también se realiza una celebración en el templo de 'Seng Choon Keong (圣春宫)'. Los seguidores de Matsu van allí a homenajear a Matsu y ofrecerle rezos por la salud y riqueza así como por la seguridad y protección personal. Cada viernes, algunos fieles van allí a buscar a sacerdotes para pedirles la fortuna y protección de Matsu. Los fieles también buscan ayuda de la diosa para enfrentarse a sus problemas personales. La Diosa Marina es ampliamente adorada en el Mar del Sur de China, y el templo Seng CHoon Keong se considera la cuna de la cultura Matsu en Malasia. De hecho, muchos migrantes buscan la bendición de Matsu para evitar cualquier peligro inesperado antes de iniciar un viaje largo. Como sostiene la tradición, la diosa protege y salva las vidas de la gente durante sus viajes. Myanmar El templo Kheng Hock Keong en Yangon (Bangoon), Burma (Myanmar), es el mayor y más antiguo templo budista chino y taoista dedicado a Matsu. Se construyó en 1903. El templo atrae generalmente fieles Hokkien y Hakka en Myanmar. Filipinas El templo Ma-Cho en San Fernando, La Unión en el norte de Filipinas fue construido en 1975 por la comunidad chino-filipina. Singapur La adoración de Matsu fue llevada a Singapur desde China por el influjo de inmigrantes chinos durante el siglo XIX, en la que un gran porcentaje venían de Fujian. Dos de los templos chinos más antiguos y mejor conocidos en Singapur, Thian Hock Keng, también conocido como Tian Fu Gong (perteneciente al clan Hokkien) y templo Yueh Hai Ching, también conocido como Yue Hai Qing Miao (pertenece al clan Teochew y cantonés), fueron dedicados a Matsu, y en el siglo XIX fueron frecuentados por inmigrantes que iban a dar gracias tras un viaje seguro desde China. Taiwán thumb|Estatua dorada de Matsu en Mazu in Su'ao, condado de Yilan, Taiwán En 1989, se registraron un total de 509 templos dedicados a Matsu. Casi siete veces los que había antes de 1911. Hay unos 1000 templos taiwaneses dedicados completamente o, con más frecuencia, parcialmente a Matsu. Originalmente, Matsu tenía una función menor en los asuntos religiosos de Taiwán, con patrones afirmando que Matsu simplemente bendecía el mar para los pescadores. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, la gente empezó a rezarle por la salud, la profesión, agricultura, relaciones, y todo tipo de problemas. POr lo que, como en la China continental, Matsu se convirtió en una patrona para los taiwaneses. Según un equipo de investigación que estudia la religión popular taiwanesa en Universidad Providence en el centro de Taiwán, las ceremonias dedicadas a Matsu van simbólicamente de viaje en cada templo de Matsu anualmente. Esto se hace por la bendición de sus fieles, para esparcir bendiciones y para repeler el mal en ellos. Los peregrinos organizan procesiones para escoltar a Matsu anualmente. El ritual actúa como evento social para los seguidores de Matsu de distintas regiones.Eva Tang, "Devout followers honor the Silent Maiden", 'Taiwan Culture Portal, 24 March 2009. Algunos de los templos más famosos son los siguientes: *Templo Chenlan (Chino:鎮瀾宮)Chenlan Temple (鎮瀾宮) en el distrito Dajia, Taichung, es el mas famoso de Taiwán, y su peregrinaje anual sucede cada primavera. *Templo Chaotian (朝天宮) en Beigang (北港鎮) en Yunlin fue construido en 1694 y está dedicado a Matsu. Es conocido por la extravagancia de sus elementos decorativos.Phil Macdonald, Taiwan (Washington, D.C.: National Geographic, 2007). pp. 162. 168, 194, 214, 226 *Templo Sinwu Mazu (新屋鄉天后宮) en Xinwu, ciudad de Taoyuan, construido en 1862 con la estatua de Matsu más grande del mundo. *Gran Reina del Templo del Cielo (大天后宮) de la ciudad de Tainan se fundó en el 1664. *Templo Tianhou de Cijin en Kaohsiung data del 1691. *Templo Tianhou de Lugang (鹿港天后宮) contiene una imagen de Matsu traida a Taiwán del continente en 1684. *Templo Tianhou de Magong en la isla Penghu se construyó en 1593. Es el templo más antiguo de Taiwán. Tailandia En Tailandia, también hay un gran número de templos dedicados a Matsu, especialmente en ciudades cerca del mar como Bangkok, Chonburi, Pattani y Phuket. También hay tres santuarios conocidos como Gew Leng Thong, Sam San Tian Hew Geng y Keng Jew Hui Guan. Muchos chinos-tailandeses adoran la diosa y algunos visitan Fujian, CHina, para adorarla en su lugar de origen. Estados Unidos thumb|Templo de Thien Hau en Los Ángeles. thumb|Estatua de Matsu en el templo Thien Hau de los Ángeles. Hay muchos templos dedicados a Matsu en las Chinatowns de Estados Unidos. *El templo taoista más antiguo de Estados Unidos, el templo Tin How está en San Francisco. Fue construido en 1852 y está dedicado a Matsu. Hay también un templo llamado Templo Ma-Tsu en 30 Beckett Alley, en la Chinatown de San Francisco. *El templo Thien Hau en Chinatown, Los Ángeles, California, es hogar de la asociación Ca Mau de América, una asociación cultural benéfica. Se ha convertido en una popular atracción turística en Chinatown tras completarse el 5 de septiembre de 2005 tras dos años en construcción y una inversión de 2 millones de dólares. Incluye actuaciones como bailes con leones y una exhibición de petardos en la víspera del Año Nuevo Chino. Vietnam En Vietnam, Matsu es conocida como Thiên Hậu (天后). En el siglo XIX, la congregación cantonesa de Cholon, ahora parte de la ciudad Ho Chi Minh, construyó un famoso templo a Thiên Hậu. El famoso pagoda Quan Am, también en Cholon, tiene un altar a Thiên Hậu. La más conocida es "Thiên Hậu Cung" en la provincia Binh Duong, construida por inmigrantes que vinieron de China. El festival suele ocurrir el 15 de enero (Calendario lunar). Festivales de Matsu El festival del cumpleaños de Matsu se celebra el 23º día del tercer mes lunar del calendario lunar. En el calendario gregoriano se sitúa entre finales de abril y principios de mayo. *2001: 16 Abril *2002: 5 Mayo *2003: 24 Abril *2004: 10 Mayo *2005: 1 Mayo *2006: 20 Abril *2007: 9 Mayo *2008: 28 Abril *2009: 18 Abril *2010: 6 Mayo *2011: 25 Abril *2012: 13 Abril *2013: 23 Octubre - el aniversario de la obtención de la inmortalidad *2014: 22 Abril Referencias Categoría:Diosas chinas